Caught Up In The Moment
by ImaginationCreatesStories
Summary: I couldn't tell you the exact moment I lost myself. It could have been at any point in my life. But when I lost myself didn't matter. It was when I found happiness that truly created memories. It was when I found a reason to smile again. It was the four boys who, despite everything, helped me find my way.


**Previously MoonWarriors. This is the rewritten story (original three chapters are on the MoonWarriors account, along with other old stories should you so choose to read!) I'm just trying to get back into my writing. Enjoy :) **

**I do not own Big Time Rush. **

I couldn't tell you the exact moment I lost myself. Maybe it was when my mother died, or when my heartbroken father abandoned me. It could have been at the start of junior year when I decided leaving Minnesota was all that mattered to me. But when I lost myself didn't matter. It was when I found happiness that truly created memories. It was when I found a reason to smile again. It was the four boys who, despite everything, helped my find my way.

Chapter 1

My aunt, Marissa, was already on her way to work when I woke up for school. She was a successful lawyer who worked at the firm four days a week. Marissa also was a foster mom, who stayed at home the remaining three days to watch the kids. On the days she worked, her cousin, Eve, would stay home and watch them. Knowing Eve was likely still asleep upstairs, I quickly made blueberry pancakes for the five young kids, already awake and wild. Skipping breakfast myself, I ran back upstairs to my room to change into blue jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. I stood in front of the mirror, watching as I braided my long black hair back and avoiding meeting my own blue eyes.

Eve was sitting at the table, sleepily watching the five young kids as they ate when I came back downstairs. I planted a quick kiss on each of the six heads at the table and said good-bye before I left for school.

When I arrived on campus, I watched as friends eagerly greeted each other. Boyfriends met their girlfriends with sweet kisses and warm hugs. Even teachers shook hands or waved as they saw each other. I sighed and walked on, hugging my arms to my stomach, knowing I would get no such welcome onto campus.

Just as every other day, a large group of teenagers stood in front of my first period class. Surrounded by a group of desperate girls were four happy, laughing boys. I didn't know their names- I had no classes with them and no friends to gossip with- but I had heard about them. They were best friends, all made varsity hockey as freshmen, and had a reputation of being the four hottest boys in the junior class. A joke was made and the whole crowd roared with laughter, and, as he does every day, the tall brunette of the crowd caught my attention with his perfect hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and captivating perfect-toothed grin. Still smiling, he glanced at me and for a split-second, our eyes met. As I felt a fierce blush rush to my cheeks, I quickly looked down at my feet and picked up the pace walking into my classroom.

The rest of school passed by quickly. Occasionally, a classmate would wave or say hi as I passed them in the halls, but no one stuck around to start up a conversation or walk with me to class. After school, I sat in my usual spot at a bench looking out at the outdoor pool the swim team would practice at when it wasn't frozen over. I looked out over the glistening ice, reminiscing the days when my father would sit on the couch with me, watching Minnesota Wild games, or when he could take me out on the ice to teach me how to skate. My fond memories were interrupted when a force pushed me onto the cold snow.

I quickly stood up and brushed myself off, mentally preparing myself for whatever this person had to say to me. I wasn't surprised when I saw the two tall, blonde, and beautiful twins standing in front of me. I had given them the nickname the "Popsicles" to correspond with their popularity and ice-cold hearts. Victoria and Veronica had targeted me since freshman year and, as hard as I tried to tune them out, they always managed to knock me down.

"Oops," Veronica purred. "Didn't see you there."

"It's like you were _totally invisible_," Victoria giggled. They each took a step towards me as I took a step back.

"Why are you out here all alone? No friends to keep you company?" Victoria asked me, tilting her head to the side as they continued to advance.

"Oh wait, we already knew the answer to that. She doesn't have any friends," Veronica laughed. "You know, this world would be in _much_ better shape if you weren't around."

"It's not like you have anything to contribute to society," Victoria looked at me, mock concern painted across her face. "I mean, you're dumb, you're ugly, you're fat, you have _zero_ social skills. Why are you even still here?"

I opened my mouth in a desperate attempt to defend myself, but instead a shriek escaped. In retrospect, I should have seen the "_Warning: Thin Ice_" signs next to the pool. Instead, as I backed away from my bullies, I stepped with too much weight in my heels and my foot slipped right through into the freezing water. Instinctively, I threw myself forward to try to catch myself, only succeeding in cracking my head against the concrete edge. I vaguely heard the Popsicles scream as I slipped into a cold, watery world. I was losing consciousness quickly and my lungs screamed for air. In the split seconds I was aware of what was happening, I was afraid. As I continued to sink, I knew it was the end.

But then, something crazy happened. Someone dove in after me, wrapping their strong arms around me, and pulled me back up to the surface. Sprawled out on the ice, I gasped in as much air as possible, coughing up water in the process. Still vaguely conscious and unnaturally weak, I muttered "no, no" and pushed their hands away as someone was trying to strip the clothes away from my skin. My arms fell limp and I managed to say "no, don't" one last time before completely losing consciousness.

**Review please :)**


End file.
